Durwrywrywryyy?
by OneBizarreKai
Summary: Oliver was bored, so he formed a gang and Len ended up joining it along with some other Vocaloids. Meanwhile, Miku needs to be rescued, Rin is being a protective sister, Kaito is being a loser, Yohio is fangirling, Meiko has a motorcycle, Meito is throwing vending machines, Iroha is a being stalker, and trouble is stirring in the city, which is probably Akaito's fault.
1. Exit 1, First Problem

**So I was like… trying to write a comedy (and at some point, crack-romance) fanfiction about Vocaloids, and it went strange places and became this, mostly due to the fact that Vocaloid isn't an actual universe to write something about.  
**

 **As a note, Yohioloid is just called Yohio in this, even though that's the stage name of his voice provider… I just prefer it because it sounds more like a name. Also, Yuma is VY2 in case you didn't know that.**

* * *

"I'm suing you," Rin began, dramatically opening up the door to Len's room.

"What? Why the heck would you do that?" he asked, looking at her from his computer.

"You can still sing as high as all of the girls, and people say it sounds good. That's not allowed."

"Rin. We're Vocaloids. There is no limit to how high we can sing. We don't have human voices."

"IT'S NOT THE POINT! You sing super high notes on a regular basis and people consider it normal! It's not like other guy Vocaloids who have deeper voices!"

"What? My voice was provided by a chick. I can't help it."

"I'm OFFENDED! I'm going to post it online, that from now on, you will officially sing in the range of a male like you should be!"

"Rin, I hope you realize that's kind of impossible. And you're making a huge deal out of something that can't really be solved."

"MRRRRRRRRSAJDHASKJL!" Rin growled before storming out of the room.

Len sighed and turned back around to his computer. He was about to resume doing whatever he was doing when suddenly, Kaito's face appeared on the screen.

"LEN! HELP!" he screamed right as he appeared. It was practically a jumpscare, so Len fell backwards in his chair.

He almost instantly jumped back up. "How the frick did you get on my computer screen?!" he yelled at Kaito.

"T-That doesn't matter! I need your help! Right now!"

"What do you need help with?! Talk already!" Len paused. "Oh. And if it has anything to do with a shortage of ice cream, I will find you and smack you with a calculus textbook."

"No! I swear, it's not something like that!" Kaito insisted. "Miku, she… she got kidnapped! By a gang!"

Len's expression dropped into complete disbelief. "A gang? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm being dead serious, man! I have no idea why they kidnapped her, but they just smashed through the window and took the princess hostage! I mean… Miku. They left a note behind too!" Kaito held up the piece of paper with the note on it. Whoever wrote it had terrible handwriting. " _If your want to save your precious Miku-chan, send Len–by himself mind you–to our lair in the warehouse right next to the CFM building!_ "

"I have no idea whether to think that sounds sketchy or just plain cheesy," Len pointed out. "And I didn't even know there was a warehouse right next to this building."

"Come on Len, please! Miku's fate depends on you!" Kaito pleaded.

"Why does it have to be me? We could send Meiko or something and she would beat the crap out of all of them. If this isn't some stupid prank. Nah, she would still beat them all up."

"MEIKO'S ON VACATION!"

"Then we can send Rin! I think she's in a bad mood right now."

Kaito looked back at the paper. "Oh wait. There's more writing that I didn't see," he said. "It says, _b_ _y_ _the way, you have to send Len because we've passcoded the entrance and the password is his darkest secret. If you don't send him, then we'll tell everyone what it is._ "

"Okay, that's just evil!" Len stated. "How did they even find out something like that?! They've gotta be making stuff up!"

"Come on Len, it doesn't matter if they're making stuff up! I know you can take them! Good luck!" Kaito said, and the screen turned back to what it was before.

Len groaned. "Dude! What the frick!" After that, he had this feeling that Kaito could be making things up as well. But Kaito did tend to act oddly on a regular basis, so maybe not. "… Whatever, I'll just get this over with."

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the warehouse next to the building.

"What the? It doesn't look passcoded and the door's wide open… Is this really it?" he spoke. Suddenly, two people grabbed his arms. "WHAT-" Len turned his head to see that the two people were Yohio and Yuma.

"Hey Len, you're coming with us," Yohio said.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Len asked. They started dragging him into the warehouse. "HEY! ANSWER ME!"

The interior of the warehouse was dark. When they entered in far enough, the doors were closed the doors behind them, making it even darker. Then the windows opened, allowing light in. Why they were closed in the first place was a mystery.

In front of them was a large spinning chair. "I see you've arrived," a childish voice with a British accent said. The chair spun around, revealing Oliver. Even though they were outside, he still wasn't wearing shoes.

"Dude! What's going on here?" Len asked again.

"Ha ha ha," Oliver laughed with an evil tone. "I see you were foolish enough to believe what we said? You couldn't have possibly thought we knew anything about your dark secrets, right? You're more gullible than I thought."

"That… really doesn't answer my question."

Near them, someone emerged from the shadows, holding onto Miku, whose wrists were tied behind her. The person was Rei, also known as Len's 'shadow' version. He was probably the only one evil enough to have that job.

"Len! Help me!" Miku pleaded.

"Do you guys want me to come to my own conclusion?" Len asked. "I can take all you guys down no problem. Are you really asking for that?"

"Oh, Len, we're not asking for a fight," Oliver answered. "To put it simply, we'll let your precious Miku go, on one condition."

"Okay, one, why do you keep referring to her as 'precious' like that, and two, what's keeping me from not agreeing to any conditions. I can seriously just like… scream a really high note to make you all temporarily deaf and immobile, and run out with Miku."

"You'll hurt yourself as well, I hope you realize. This warehouse is also very echoey, and it will multiply the power, and as a result, nothing will be accomplished. You're being restrained, remember?"

"Tch. Whatever. What is this condition?"

Oliver smiled. "You have to join our gang."

Len blinked. "Are you serious? Couldn't you have just _asked_ me like a normal person? I might have even said yes. You went this far for something as stupid as that?"

"I know you more than you think, Len," Oliver told him. "You spend so much time at your computer and being lazy, I know you would definitely say no to joining. So, I needed to make sure this really happens. If you refuse, well, you can't, because we're not letting you go."

"Then why did you have to bring Miku into this?!"

"What do you think? Because we're evil, and we want to make you feel worse. Now, what shall it be? Shall you join and Miku be set free, or shall you refuse and you will both be held captive?"

Len sighed. "Okay, Oliver, if this about that box of cheez-its I finished off, I'm really sorry about that-"

"THEY WERE MY CHEEZ-ITS!" Oliver paused. "Uh. I mean. What shall it be?"

"… I'm not playing by your rules," Len said with a huff. He kicked Yohio in the back of the knee, making him drop to the ground and let go of the arm he was restraining. The split second his grip loosened, Len punched Yuma in the stomach with it, his other arm getting free. Yohio realized what was happening, but before he could do anything, Len kicked him in the side. Both Yohio and Yuma were on the ground by then. "That's it? Seriously? Maybe I hit them harder than I thought."

Oliver chuckled. "You are just as capable as they said. Do you understand now why I want you on my side?"

Len raised an eyebrow. "They? What do you mean by _they_? And for the record, you still haven't told me what's going on and why you guys are calling yourselves a gang in the first place."

"Because we're gangsters," Rei said.

"Rei, it's my job to do the talking," Oliver told him.

"You probably don't have any better of a reason though."

"Yes, but I'm British and I'm sitting in an extremely out of place giant spinning chair so it will sound more official."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to mention you're the leader?"

"Oh, yeah, that too."

Len hemmed. While they were talking, he had walked up to Rei. "If you would kindly let go of her?" he said. "It would really suck if I had to take any more violent measures than I have already."

"You're kidding, right?" Rei scoffed.

Suddenly, Miku decided to take matters into her own hands and stomped on Rei's foot with her heeled shoe, causing him shout some things to be left not repeated.

Miku and Len started to run towards the exit, but two others were waiting there to stop them. They were Piko and Flower, except Len had no idea who the latter was.

"Oh come on, really?" Len muttered.

"Actually, I've changed my mind," Oliver began. "Miku can leave. But Len still has to stay. In fact, you two can use your special ability on him if you want."

"Aw, sweet!" Flower exclaimed. She (except Len thought she was a guy because of her design) and Piko held up their arms, palms up. "This might hurt a bit, Len. Sorry in advance."

"Who even are you?" Len asked.

"My identity is none of your concern."

In a mere second, Len was blasted into a far wall by some invisible force, presumably Piko and Flower's special ability that they apparently had. Miku gasped dramatically.

"LEN! NUU!" she yelled. Flower grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the building. When the door was closed, it locked automatically, despite looking incredibly normal.

"Ugh… that was so uncalled for…" Len mumbled, lying against the wall he slammed into. "You guys seriously could have just asked me normally…"

"Were you even paying attention? We did," Oliver told him. "And then you were like, _I'm not playing by your rules_ , and you started beating people up. I had to even this out a bit."

"Of course I was paying attention. You didn't ask me normally. You basically said, _join our gang or you and Miku will be prisoners_. It was very evil, so I took more extreme measures."

"Hey-" Oliver started, looking over at Yohio and Yuma, who were still lying on the ground. "What the heck are you two doing over there? How are you still down from that?"

"We're pretending to be unconscious so we don't have to fight anymore in case we're supposed to," Yohio said. Yuma face palmed.

"Fine. Whatever. My _helpful_ friends, take Len here to the DUNGEON."

"Yes mastah," Piko said. He and Flower walked over to Len and picked him up: Piko holding his arms, and Flower holding his legs.

"Once I'm through with you, Len, you'll wanna join my gang so badly that…" Oliver paused. "Well, you'll join it. Heheheheheh…" And with that, Len slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was somewhere he did not recognize. It looked like a cozy-ified unfinished basement, blankets, carpets and giant bean bag chairs being placed everywhere. He was on an old-looking couch, on the wall across from him was a TV on a short bookshelf. It wasn't even HD.

"I see you're awake, Len." Len turned his head to see Oliver spin around towards him dramatically, seated in the exact same giant spinning chair he had in the warehouse. "Welcome to my lair."

Len raised an eyebrow. "… You mean your basement?"

"Be quiet. Now, Len, since you've refused to join the gang, I've taken you captive. You can still change your mind before I have to go into the stages of convincing you to join."

Len looked puzzled. "I… never actually refused? I mean… I beat some people up but I never literally said _no I'm not joining_ or anything like that."

"… Frick." Oliver paused for a few moment. "… HEY, wanna play Mario Kart?"

"Sure, whatever."

TWO HOURS LATER…

"… Hey, what was I doing over here again?" Len asked.

"I don't really remember," Oliver answered. "Wait. Something about convincing you to join my gang? Yeah, that was it. Sorry about having you blasted into the wall like that. I was trying to seem all evil and stuff."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll join, as long as it doesn't overly interfere with my regular life."

"Isn't your regular life incredibly monotone?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. As long as I'm still allowed to do pretty much whatever I want with my normal days."

"All right, sure."

"By the way, who was that guy with the shorts and the black highlight? I don't think I've ever met him before."

"Oh, uh…" Oliver trailed off. "That's Flower. And that 'guy' is actually a girl. Don't worry, we were all confused too after her design changed, that you probably never saw to begin with."

"… I see…"

"So like, wanna get pizza or something?"

"Uh, all right."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Exit 1, First Problem (2)

**Yeah, I've basically made this into something of a Durarara parody. It just kind of happened…**

 **Also, happy birthday to the Kagamine twins! Their birthday is tomorrow. (December 27th)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"So uh…" Yuma started, "they've been gone for kind of a while…"

"I doubt they're coming back," Piko said. "Hey, Flower, let's get out of here. This place sucks. We need a better base."

"Yeah, but we're a gang," she answered. "Our base has to be a crappy abandoned building."

"Then we can find a building that isn't a warehouse."

"But the whole point is that it needs to have enough open space for fights to break out in it!"

"Are you guys making decisions without the leader?" Yohio asked, sitting on the ground.

"Of course not, we're just discussing future suggestions," Piko told him. "Duh."

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door to the warehouse.

"I'll get it!" Yohio said, jumping to his feet and running over.

"DON'T JUST OPEN THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" Rei shouted at him, but Yohio opened it anyway.

It was Rin.

"Hey, where's Len?" she asked. Despite it being an ordinary question, a hint of threat could be heard in it.

"Uh… he's…" Yohio began, "he's at Oliver's house… I think. Unless they've gone somewhere else by now."

"YOHIO!" Rei yelled at him.

"Kay thanks," Rin said before shutting the door herself.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Yuma started, "How did she know Len was here?"

"Maybe she was lurking," Flower suggested. "Either that he told her. Though, that's not too likely because he would keep things like this to himself."

"Flower, want to go?" Piko asked her again.

Flower nodded. "Yeah, sure." They left after that.

A few moments passed, and Yohio suddenly realized he, Yuma and Rei were the only ones left in the warehouse.

"H-Hey guys, wanna go do something… gangy?" Yohio asked him.

"Like what?" Yuma questioned.

"Uhhh, vandalize a police station?"

Silence.

"… How did you even get into the gang?" Rei asked.

"I'm practically Oliver's adopted older brother," Yohio replied. "I got a free pass."

"You're like, as much of a loser as Kaito."

"Dude, that's too much," Yuma said.

"… As much of a loser as Al?"

Yuma sighed. "That's not what I meant! I mean you went too far!"

"HEY! Don't diss my other adopted brother!" Yohio shouted at Rei.

"I DISS WHO I WANT!" the black-haired boy yelled. He and Yohio proceeded to get into a catfight. Yuma promptly decided to leave.

* * *

MEANWHILE AGAIN…

Loud knocking was heard on the front door. Len and Oliver, who were both shoving pizza in their faces in the kitchen, froze in their places.

"I know that knocking anywhere," Len spoke. "It's… it's Rin…"

"Hide me!" Oliver exclaimed, grabbing onto Len's arm.

"This is your house! Why are you hiding?! You need to go answer the door!"

"But I'm scared of her!"

For you see, Rin didn't like Oliver very much.

"LEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Rin yelled, after ten seconds of the door not being answered. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"What did you do this time?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know!" Len answered. He sighed and went to answer the door himself. "What do you want, Rin?"

"YOU ATE ALL MY CHEEZ-ITS!" she said right in his face, holding up the empty box.

"Dude. You have a problem," Oliver told Len.

"But Rin! You never said they were yours!" Len protested.

"I MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT THEY WERE MINE!" Rin shouted. "YOU BETTER REPLACE THESE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE AND I'M GOING TO WATCH YOUR SORRY FACE AS YOU PAY FOR THEM!"

"Well if that's happening, can you pay for mine too?" Oliver asked the other blond boy.

"I thought you were over that!" Len said.

"No, not really."

"You guys are mean."

* * *

ELSEWHERE…

"Man, we should've started a gang before Oliver did," Flower said, sitting at a table in a cafe with Piko. "Nothing against Oliver, but he's not much of a gangster type. He's more of an evil mastermind in a huge lair with tons of monitors type, isn't he?"

Piko was spacing out big time.

"Piko. Hey. Wake up." Flower clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Wait what? Is the order here?" he asked.

"No, not yet. You were spaced out," Flower told him. "Something you're thinking about?"

"… Nothing in particular," Piko answered.

"But we need to talk about something…"

"AWWW, LOOK!" someone nearby suddenly exclaimed, walking up to the two of them. "The adorable snail duo is on a date~!" It was Iroha. She hugged them both by their necks, choking them a bit.

Piko pushed her arm off of him. "Iroha, what're you doing here?" he asked with slight irritation in his voice. After all, he and Flower had thought they picked the most random cafe ever, and they certainly didn't see her enter after them.

"This is my favorite little cafe! I was surprised when you two walked in!"

"LET… GO… OF ME…" Flower tried to say. Iroha realized how tightly she was holding onto the shota-dressed girl and let go before laughing sheepishly.

"Ahh, oops," Iroha said with that.

Flower gasped for breath. "And… We're not on a date…" She looked at Piko. "We're not, right?"

"Uh, I guess?" he answered awkwardly. "Would it really make a difference if we were?"

"Huh, probably not," Flower said. She looked back at Iroha. "What the heck did you mean by _snail_ , by the way? Like… what…"

"It's because snails don't have genders," Piko answered instead. "Iroha's given us that nickname cuz of the way we look and sound. Well, it was just me at first, but you know what I mean."

"Why _snails_?"

"Inside joke, little Flower~" Iroha told her before leaving the cafe.

"Little? Really? Did she seriously just call me little?" Flower said in disbelief.

"Hey Flower, _is_ this a date…?" Piko asked her. "I mean it might as well be…"

Flower looked down at the table. "Look Piko, I-"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud crashing noise outside the cafe. Everyone rushed towards the window to see what it was, and a vending machine was sitting on the edge of the road.

"AKAAAAIIITOOOO!" a male's voice shouted.

Everyone went back to what they were doing without much thought.

"ANYWAY," Flower began again, "I haven't really considered seriously so… this is really, really out of the blue, you know?" She paused for a bit. "I mean, like, in total honesty here, it's not like… I don't find you a wonderful individual or that I don't love to spend time around you or anything but-" Piko snickered. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"No no, it's cuz you just said that tsundere style," Piko told her.

Flower did not look amused.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now," Piko apologized, trying to hold back laughter from Flower's expression and failing quite terribly. "Please continue."

Flower sighed. "Ugh. Forget what I was saying. Why not," she spoke. Piko's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Yus," he said quietly.

Flower raised an eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

THIS IS GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF MEANWHILES ISN'T IT…

"I've received the cake, my van brethren," Iroha announced, climbing into a large white van, where a few people waited for her. She held up a plastic bag with a box in it, which could easily be assumed to hold a cake.

"I suppose it's time to find out if it's as high-quality as you claim?" Kiyoteru, the guy in the passenger seat spoke, turning around.

"Indeed it is, Sensei," Iroha said, climbing into her seat. She frequently called him that and he found it quite annoying. "I'll prove to you all it was worth stopping at this obscure cafe."

"Pfft, cake is cake, it's always worth it," a young blond boy in the very back said.

"It's more than just worth it, Rinto," Iroha told him, taking plastic plates and forks out of the bag. "It's spectacularly fabulous."

"Oh crap," Al, the person in the driver's set, mumbled. "Everyone hang on, I have to move the car. Meito's chasing Akaito again and I really don't want to be in the same area they're in."

"That is completely understandable," Kiyoteru said.

Al pulled the car out of the parking space they were in and started driving through town.

"So are we gonna stop some other random place or should we just go to someone's house since we're already driving?" Iroha asked.

"The nearest house is fifteen minutes away, it'll take too long," Rinto said.

"Rinto, are you wearing your seatbelt?" Kiyoteru asked him.

The blond boy paused. "Uh… why does that matter? Iroha's not wearing a seatbelt."

"You're a lot younger than she is. It would be problematic if people discovered we were taking a fourteen year-old around in our aimless car rides and we weren't having him wear a seatbelt."

"But what if we need to get out because a gang is attacking us?"

"Rinto. Put the seatbelt on."

"Fine, whatevah, _Sensei_ ," Rinto grumbled, putting the seatbelt on.

* * *

"THERE," Len said as they stepped out of the small grocery store. "CHEEZ-ITS REPLACED. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Yes yes, thank you, little brother," Rin told him. "Now just remember next time who they belong to and hopefully we won't have this problem again." She got on a random vespa and drove away.

Len and Oliver stared.

"… What the frick?" Len spoke.

Oliver suddenly felt the need to look at his watch. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed. "Is everyone still waiting at the warehouse for me?! I totally forgot! We're gotta go back now!"

"We've been gone for like four hours," Len told him. "They probably left a long time ago."

"We're still going back, okay?!" He ran up to the road, and Len followed soon after. Oliver looked down the road. "Yes! Perfect timing!"

Len raised an eyebrow. "… What?"

Oliver held his hand up in the air, and a large white van pulled over next to them. The window of the driver's seat rolled down, revealing that the driver was Al.

"Sup Oliver," he said. "Need a ride?"

"We need to go to the CFM building, and pretty quickly, too," Oliver told him.

"No problem. Climb in!"

The backseat door on their side was opened up, and Len and Oliver climbed into the car. Iroha and Rinto were also in the back seat, and Kiyoteru was in the passenger seat.

"… Were you guys going somewhere?" Len asked.

"Nah, we just aimlessly drive around," Iroha told him.

"Sup Len," Rinto said.

"Uh, hey," Len responded.

Oliver turned around to face Rinto. "Wait, you weren't here last time," he pointed out. "I don't believe we're acquainted? I'm Oliver."

"I'm Rinto," he answered, smiling.

Oliver pulled on Len's shirt and leaned up to his ear. "You didn't tell me there were more of you guys!" he whispered with a slightly concerned tone. "I thought you and Rin were already mirror images of each other!"

"We are, but we ended up having completely different personalities, so he and Lenka happened," Len whispered back. "Even so, we're not completely the same. We're sort of quadruplets."

"I feel excluded from your conversation," Rinto stated.

"It's nothing important," Len told him.

"So what's going on, guys?" Iroha asked them.

"Oliver started a gang."

"LEN!" Oliver yelled. "You don't just tell people that!"

* * *

LATER…

A tumbleweed blew across the warehouse.

"See, I told you there wouldn't be anyone here," Len said.

Oliver made an exaggerated frustrated growling sound. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to his gang group saying he wanted them all back there. Within ten seconds, Yohio had cartoonily zoomed into the warehouse.

"I'M HERE!" he announced. He had some kind of claw mark on his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Oliver asked him.

"Rei scratched me," Yohio answered. "We got into a catfight earlier."

Len and Oliver blinked.

Suddenly, one of the high windows in the warehouse shattered, and Rei dropped in on a motorcycle. How he managed to get all the way up there, since the warehouse was on flat ground, they had no idea. Rei's face was bandaged up almost as much as Oliver's.

"Dude… Your face…" Len started.

"Don't even ask. Just don't ever get into a catfight with Yohio," Rei said. "That guy practically has claws. Are you sure you're not monster-themed like all your so-called adopted siblings? Seriously, you even have red eyes."

"Shh," Yohio hushed him from across the room.

Yuma casually entered through the front door. "What's going on?" he asked. He looked at Rei, who was still on his motorcycle. "Where the heck did you get that?"

"You're not even going to ask what happened to my face?" Rei questioned. "Wow. Some friend."

"I know what happened to your face. You got into a catfight with Yohio. I only had to see two seconds of it before leaving to know that you were screwed. So where'd you get the motorcycle? And if you answer _it's Meiko's and I stole the keys_ , we're all going to hide while you face the consequences."

Rei looked away awkwardly.

"… But she's on vacation…" he said quietly.

Interrupting this predicament, Piko angrily kicked open one of the front doors of the warehouse, breaking it out of the latch and sending it flying over everyone's heads. Flower looked a bit freaked out behind him.

"Well, there goes our passcoded entrance…" Yohio mumbled.

"THIS BETTER BE FRICKING IMPORTANT!" Piko yelled. It wasn't normal for him to act that way, so it was rather frightening. Even to Rei.

"MY DOORS!" Oliver shouted. "YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK YOU NEED!"

Oliver looked past him to Flower. "FLOWER! Why is he so angry?!" he asked.

"I don't know! Maybe something to do with the fact that you interrupted what he was considering a date?" she answered.

"Oh. Well, I apologize for that. It was childish of me to just expect you to show up without asking what your circumstances were. I will try to get through this quickly."

"AWW I CAN'T EVEN YOU'RE JUST SO ADORABLE!" Yohio exclaimed before hugging Oliver tightly. The younger boy made some sounds in response that would basically qualify as keyboard smashing.

"How do you even to begin with?" Yuma asked.

"Dang. He's just like Iroha," Flower pointed out.

"Nah, he's more like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club," Yuma said, noticing her statement.

"LET GO OF ME!" Oliver demanded to the fangirling Yohio. He didn't let go or even pay attention, so Oliver bit his arm.

"OW!" Yohio shrieked, then went to go cry in a corner.

"AHEM!" Oliver hemmed, wiping the blood from his mouth before anyone noticed it was there. "Firstly, Len has agreed to join the gang, just as planned."

"Uh, _what_?" Len started, raising an eyebrow. "Just as planned?"

Oliver ignored him. "Naturally, I have planned our next target already." He took a photo out of his coat. "We're going to get Meito on our side."


	3. Highly Weird as Heck

**Sorry for the wait, I would have gotten this up earlier but I wasn't able to use my laptop for about a week because it was dead and the charger for it broke.**

* * *

Everyone was quiet.

"… What, too much?" Oliver asked.

"YEAH MAYBE A LITTLE BIT," Rei said.

"I still don't understand this whole 'side' thing you've been going on about," Len stated. "What other sides are there?"

"Len, the point is that we are a side and if any other sides show their faces then we shall strike them down with our stunning bossness," Oliver told him. "And we need to gather the best of the best before that time comes. Because one day, I assure you, there will be more sides. WHICH IS EXACTLY why we need the strongest man in… uh, this city on our side before someone else gets to him first."

"MEITO ISN'T AN OBJECT, OLIVER."

Oliver frowned.

"You're taking this way too seriously," Len said. He took out his phone. "Look, I will literally text him right now to see what he thinks."

" _Oliver started some kind of gang that I've more or less joined already and he wants you to be in it for some reason_ ," Len's message to Meito read.

Only a few seconds later, he got a response. " _The kid with the bandages you hang out with all the time? Well, sure, why not. I'm a pretty respectable person though, so if things get out of hand in any way, expect me to do something about it_."

"Aaaand he's pretty much in," Len told Oliver.

Oliver stared in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Meito might be a bit terrifying sometimes, but he's pretty nice."

Len got another text from Meito. " _What do I have to do?_ " it read.

"… What does he have to do?"

"Well… nothing yet," Oliver answered. Len sent Meito a similar response. "But holy crap. That was insanely easy."

"The magic of asking like a normal person," Len said.

Suddenly, Len's phone started ringing, and the number was unknown. He blinked, and slowly answered.

"Uh, hello?" he spoke.

"LEN! YOU HAVE TO FRICKING LISTEN TO ME!" the person shouted from the other side, being loud enough that Len backed away from the phone.

"Who is this?!"

"IT'S ME! RINTO!"

"How the heck did you get my number?"

"IROHA GAVE IT TO ME! NOW-"

"How did _Iroha_ get my number?!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE AND LISTEN TO ME ALREADY! IT'S IMPORTANT! AKAITO IS BEING A TROLL ON THE TOP OF A TALL BUILDING AND RUI, REI'S SISTER, IS INVOLVED!"

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled. He snatched the phone out of Len's hands. "WHERE ARE THEY?! TELL ME!"

"We're on the street with the… uh, the parking garage!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY STREETS HAVE PARKING GARAGES ON THEM?!"

"THE PANERA BREAD! THE PANERA BREAD AND THE TACO BELL! RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET FROM EACH OTHER!"

"WHERE IS THAT?! YOU'RE USELESS!"

"I know where that is," Yuma stated. "And I have a car."

"I WANT TO RIDE THERE ON MY MOTORCYCLE!"

"You stole it from Meiko! It's not yours!"

Len took the phone back. "Why the heck are you calling my phone about this?" he asked.

"Cuz I don't know Rei's number," Rinto replied. "And you said that Rei was part of Oliver's gang during the car ride, and since you were going to the crappy abandoned warehouse next to the CFM building, I assumed you were meeting up with your gang. So basically, I completely guessed and ended up being right. By the way, can I get his number?"

"I don't know what his number is," Len said. "Did you ask Iroha what _his_ number is?"

"Yeah, I did, but he doesn't give _anyone_ his number, he's blocked Iroha on all of his devices, and he doesn't use social media either, so she had no sources."

"Rui probably knows what it is."

"But she's caught in the previously stated predicament!"

"Then you can wait." Len hung up.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT STREET IT'S ON!" Rei shouted.

"I don't remember! I just know where it is!" Yuma insisted.

Rei turned to face Len. "LEN! ASK HIM TO FIND OUT WHAT STREET IT IS!"

"Oh. Uh. I hung up," Len said.

"UUUUGH!"

"Rei, if you want to 'save' your sister, you should be willing to take a car ride from Yuma," Oliver told him. "It would be rather difficult to make a dramatic entrance on a motorcycle if they're on the top of a tall building anyway."

Rei groaned. "If Yuma drives, then it'll take way too long! I don't have time for this!" He hopped on the motorcycle he borrowed without permission and drove out of the broken entrance.

"Guys, uh…" Flower began, "You realize this is Akaito we're talking about, right? What if he's planning something? What if he's trying to get Rei there for some reason?"

"I think we should go too," Yohio said. "It sounds pretty… bad."

"All right then, I guess to the car we go," Yuma spoke.

* * *

They all stopped when they reached the car. It was an average-sized car with only five seats. Not to mention it was an ugly box car in terrible shape.

"… How are we all supposed to fit in that?" Len asked. "There are SIX OF US."

"Well, fortunately, you're all pretty small," Yuma replied. "And by you're all I really just mean you and Oliver. I guess he can sit on your lap or something."

It was at that moment Oliver realized he was the shortest. It was quite a depressing realization.

"Why _me_? I'm second shortest," Len said.

"Piko's being emo and it would be weird if Oliver sat on Flower's lap so your lap it is," Yuma responded.

"My day has been covered with a cloud of darkness and despondency," Piko spoke, his hair now covering one of his eyes.

"Piko, stop being emo," Flower said.

"No."

Flower sighed as they all got into the car.

"This car is smaller on the inside," Len grumbled. "OW! MY FOOT!"

"Sorry!" Oliver apologized. "Is this seriously the only car we have? The next gang member needs to have a better car."

"I think Gumi has a convertible," Yohio told him.

"Wait, Yohio, don't you have a car? I thought you did."

"It died. I just started it up one day and the engine exploded."

"… I don't think that's normal," Yuma spoke. "Is everyone seated?"

"More or less," Oliver mumbled.

"Len, Oliver doesn't have a seatbelt. You have to hold onto him," Flower said, grinning.

"Haha, very funny," Len replied dryly. "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

Five minutes later, Yuma accidentally drove over a bump without slowing down. Oliver said some British curse word as he hit his head on the ceiling.

"LEN! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Oliver yelled at the boy whose lap he was sitting on.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll hold onto you!" Len said, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist. Flower giggled. She really wasn't any better than Iroha. "And why are you blaming me? Yuma's the one who didn't slow down on the bump!"

"I'm sorry! I swear that wasn't there last time," Yuma told them.

FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER…

"Aaaaaand we're here," Yuma stated. There was one parking spot left on that specific street, so it was incredibly convenient.

Everyone climbed out of the car and looked up towards the tops of the buildings, to see if they could find the issue with Akaito.

Sure enough, on top of one of the random tall buildings, they caught a glimpse of red, Akaito's hair color. And Rei was up there too.

"Okay, so he made it already," Yohio said. "What do we do?"

Oliver took out of a pair of binoculars and looked through them. "Dang, I want to hear what they're saying," he muttered. "Len, come on, we're getting a closer look."

"Whaaat? Why do you only you two get to go?" Flower complained.

"Because a huge group would be inconvenient. Besides, I'm the leader and I bring who I decide to bring."

AFTER A LONG ELEVATOR RIDE…

Len and Oliver crept up the staircase leading up to the roof, and peeked through the door's window because it had one for some reason. They could barely hear the conversation on the roof.

"So, what do you say, Rei?" Akaito asked.

"What are they talking about?" Len whispered.

"SHH," Oliver hushed him.

Rei scoffed. "Well, considering the fact that you just organized a kidnapping and a rescuing in order to try to teach my sister to value life more and then proceeded to go on a montage about how people amuse you, I don't exactly plan to trust you any time soon," he said. "Rui, I told you that you need to stay far away from this guy."

"I-I… I didn't interact with him on purpose…" Rui spoke quietly. "It just happened…"

Rei turned back to Akaito. "I hope you have a spectacular time living in solitude and hopefully eventually questioning the way you spend your life, because Meito has every reason to be throwing heavy objects at you on a daily basis. Good day."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Akaito tsked, putting his hands in his pockets as Rei made his way towards the door Len and Oliver were hiding behind, bringing his sister with him.

The two boys hiding behind the door scrambled back to the elevator as fast as they could, almost crashing into the wall inside of it.

"Close the doors close the doors close the DOORS," Len said again and again, frantically hitting the close doors button.

"Wait, why are we hurrying like our lives are endangered again?" Oliver asked.

As the doors closed, Len slowly turned his head to face him. "You don't know?" he questioned. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "It's common knowledge. You don't talk to Rei after an incident involving his sister like this."

Oliver blinked. "… What?"

"And if he knew we were here the whole time he would be pretty pissed off because that's his personality and GOOD FRICKING FALAFELS THIS ELEVATOR NEEDS TO GO FASTER!"

"It's going at normal elevator speed…"

"AUGH HURRY HURRY HURRY STUPID ELEVATOR REI'S GONNA KILL US!"

"LEN! CALM YOURSELF! REI'S NOT GOING TO KILL US!"

"YES HE IS!"

"Why the heck would he become worse to interact with when he's with his sister?! If he's overprotective, and he's with his perfectly okay sister right now, he should be BETTER than he normally is, right?!"

Len paused.

"Oh… well… uh…" he stammered. "That would make more logical sense…"

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Oliver yelled.

Ten silent seconds passed as the elevator passed through the floors. After all, it was a really tall building.

"… By the way," Len started, "what was that thing about you calling Miku precious and all that, earlier today? I mean, you were all like 'your precious Miku' over and over again. Was that just something about her being super famous and all that?"

"Well… I thought there was like, something between you two," Oliver told him. "Isn't there?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"… Oh…"

"In fact, I think she's dating Luka."

"Seriously?"

* * *

"You think they're done yet?" Flower asked, braiding Piko's hair out of boredom.

Yohio climbed on top of the car and held up a pair of binoculars. "I don't see anyone up there anymore," he said. "They're either moved the conversation where we can't see it, or it's over and those two will be back here soon."

Yuma did not like that Yohio was standing on his car. "Dude. You don't just stand on people's cars," he told Yohio very strictly.

"But it's a box, it's basically a platform," Yohio answered.

"You might fall through the roof of it, I mean, just look at the state of the car," Flower said. "It's like cars have rammed into it on multiple occasions. How can you even drive this thing without getting pulled over, Yuma?"

"I… avoid the police?" Yuma replied awkwardly.

"I knew there was something fishy about you," Piko said quietly.

"Hey look! There they are!" Yohio exclaimed as Oliver and Len exited the building.

"Why the frick are you standing on top of the car?" Len asked. "You're probably gonna kill it more than it's already dead."

Yohio sighed. "Why is everyone acting like the roof of the car is made of foil?"

Rei stepped out of the tall building as well, holding onto Rui. He looked to his right to see Len and Oliver, and everyone froze and stared at each other for a little while.

"… How long have you guys been here?" Rei asked, sounding less than pleased.

"RUUUUUN!" Len shouted, and their group quickly got back in the car and drove away as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast, considering that they were parked in the street between two other cars.

Rei blinked.

" _Why do I spend time around these people?_ " he thought. " _I should start my own gang or something._ "

"Um… Rei? How are we getting home?" Rui asked.

"… Motorcycle," he answered.

Rui's eyes widened. "Whaaat?! B-but…"

Rei pet her hair. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Nobody would have guessed that Rui was older.

"No! That's not it! You don't have a license! Do you think I trust you to not KILL US?!"

"… I drove here… and I crashed through a window earlier and I was completely fine. I have the skills to do something as simple as taking us home."

"THEN WHY IS YOUR FACE BANDAGED UP?!"

"That was something completely different and has nothing to do with the motorcycle."

Meito happened to be walking by, and was on the phone.

"What? No, I haven't seen your motorcycle anywhere," he said. "Meiko, those things are hard to misplace. Do you think someone took it while you were gone?"

"All right time to go," Rei told his sister quietly, urging her along in another direction.

"Did you steal Meiko's motorcycle?" Rui asked. "Rei!"

"Yeah okay I borrowed it but I was gonna return it as soon as we got back so…"

"You are so screwed. You didn't realize she was coming back tonight, did you."

"W-well… uh… the sooner we get back, the better, right?"

"You're still screwed."

* * *

"I wonder what they were talking about…" Len spoke.

"It sounded like Akaito was making some kind of offer," Oliver told him. "Which Rei flat out rejected without much consideration."

"If that's the case, he was probably offering Rei a job of some sort," Yuma said. "He's been doing that lately."

"What does Akaito even do?" Flower asked. "I know he trolls people, which is why no one likes him, but what job is he offering? Housekeeper? An assistant to whatever he does? Babysitter?"

"Why the actual _frick_ would he need a babysitter?" Len questioned.

"Akaito is an information broker," Yuma said. "I'm assuming he would need some kind of assistant, or shadow lurker to discover information in the public."

"Does being an information broker that mean you sell information to people? Or like… people pay you to do excessive online stalking?" Flower inquired.

"Something like that. It's like being a drug dealer, except you sell information. Usually information that normal people aren't supposed to know."

"Huh…"

"Oh yeah. Something that I keep forgetting to ask," Len said. "What's our gang called?"

"The Red Walruses," Yohio told him.

"NO! IT'S NOT CALLED THAT!" Oliver shouted.

"Oh come on. It's the only name we've thought of."

"We haven't even had a discussion about this! That's the name _you_ thought of, and that is a TERRIBLE name for a gang!"

"But then we can like… WE ARE THE EGGMEN, WE ARE THE EGGMEN, WE ARE THE WALRUS…ES-"

"NO! We're not calling it the Red Walruses!"

"So… you don't actually have a name for the gang?" Len asked.

"… No. We don't."

"Well, we'll think of something."


	4. Highly Weird as Heck (2)

"Hey, Rui!"

"AH!" Rui quickly covered her mouth. "R-Rinto, you scared me! Geez!"

Rinto smiled. "It's fine, anyone would have that reaction if someone appeared in their window," he said.

"H-how did you get out there? This room is several stories off the ground!" Rui exclaimed.

"I'm really good at climbing. Anyway, I just have a simple question. Can I have Rei's number? It'd be really helpful."

"U-um… I don't know… He doesn't anyone his number for a reason. And if you want it, you should just ask him."

"I did, a minute ago. He said no because I hang around Iroha and he thinks I'll tell her. Also he said that it would be annoying."

"And so you came to me."

"Yep."

"You realize… I'm not going to give it to you, right?"

Rinto frowned. "Whaa?"

"You already asked him, and he said no."

"Aww… Then I climbed all the way up here for nothing? Fine. I'll get it some other way." Rinto tied a rope around something outside the window, dropped all the way to the ground, and pulled the rope back to him. Even though he lived in that building.

As Rinto made his way through the alley, Iroha suddenly emerged from behind a dumpster. "Any luck, Rinto?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Iroha, I told you stay out of this," Rinto answered. "I'm not getting this number for your benefit."

"Then what's it for? Hmm?"

"Uh… convenience? And also people will think that I'm cool for knowing something that you or Akaito doesn't? Or at least… I don't think he knows it…"

"I suppose that true," Iroha said. "After all, if Akaito knew it, he wouldn't have needed to use Rui as bait just to get Rei up to the top of that tall building just to ask him if he'd be willing to accept a job. Which he didn't."

Rinto rose an eyebrow. "What? I wasn't there. I left right after Len hung up on me because I was scared of interacting with Rei while he was in his overprotective brother mode. And what do you mean bait?"

"I'm just guessing. Maybe it was a coincidence. Anyway, I have business to attend to. Be seeing you, Rinto-kun." Iroha giggled before exiting the alleyway.

Rinto sighed. " _She's so freaking weird sometimes_ ," he thought.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…

"… And then I was all like, are you _kidding_ me, you're gonna make me feel bad about restarting the game?!" Len ranted to his sister. "I spent money on this thing! And it has more content! Why would they do this?!"

"Okay Len, it's your decision whether you're going to restart the game and murder everyone or not," Rin told him, not looking up from her gaming device. "Not mine."

"I KNOW! BUT I NEED TO RANT TO SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!"

Suddenly, Len's phone started ringing. He sighed and took it out to see that it was Oliver calling him.

"Hello?" Len said.

"LEEEEENNNNNN!" Oliver cried from wherever he was. Again, Len had to back away because of how loud it was. "HELP. NOW. GET OVER HERE. IN FACT, PACK A BAG OR SOMETHING. YOU'RE STAYING OVERNIGHT."

"Wait, what? Slow the frick down. _What_?"

"I'M SCARED OF THE UNIVERSE AND I LIVE BY MYSELF AND I THINK THERE ARE MICE IN MY HOUSE BECAUSE I HEAR SCRATCHING IN THE WALLS I FEEL LIKE THE ENTIRE GANG THAT I SET UP DOESN'T ACTUALLY LIKE ME AND THEY THINK I'M A WEIRDO BECAUSE I WEAR BANDAGES ALL THE TIME AND THE MICE ARE GOING TO EAT THE CEILING AND IT'LL BREAK AND KILL ME AND THERE ISN'T ANY CHOCOLATE-"

"OLIVER! CALM THE FRICK DOWN! I'm coming over there, okay?!" Len ended the call and pocketed his phone.

"What the heck was that?" Rin asked.

"Oliver's freaking out," Len told her.

"Why?"

"No reason. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm at Oliver's house."

Len left the room at that, leaving Rin looking fairly puzzled.

* * *

LATER…

And so Len found himself at Oliver's house for the second time that day. He rang the doorbell, in only a few moments, the front door flew open and Oliver jumped out, in his pajamas, into Len's arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Len asked him. Oliver's face was all red, and he looked like he had been crying for a while. His left eye was still covered by bandages, but they were soaked with tears.

"No…" the shorter boy answered quietly.

"You're gonna be fine. You're not alone anymore."

Oliver may have lived right next to his adopted family, but Len was his closest friend, and was one of the few people who knew about his random panicking and anxiety. And out of those few people, only Len was capable of effectively comforting Oliver when it happened.

Oliver pulled Len into the house and shakily closed the door, while frantically chewing on the sleeve of his pajama shirt. Len promptly pulled it away.

"You… you're going to have to change your bandages, aren't you?" Len asked him.

"Oh… um… I guess…" Oliver replied slowly. "But I don't want to right now… I don't think I'm done sobbing either." He let out a sheepish laugh as more tears streamed down his face.

"Then you should just take them off until you're done. They're probably going to fall off soon, anyway."

"N-no! I don't… I don't think I should… no."

"Speaking of which… what _is_ under them, anyway? You've always worn them… If you only have one eye then you could just be wearing an eyepatch… right? Or you could have a false eye?"

"Er… um… well…"

"You know what, we'll just worry about it after you've calmed down."

"… Okay…"

They ultimately found themselves cuddling on the couch, the two of them covered with a blanket. They weren't really concerned about how weird anyone might've thought it was, after all, they were alone, and Oliver was only twelve. Even the invisible gay forces passed it as brotherly care.

"Is it better now?" Len questioned.

"… Yeah…" Oliver answered. "I-I… I'm gonna go change my bandages now…" He stood up. "You were wondering what's under them, weren't you?"

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Len said.

"Well, the truth is… I _do_ have two eyes, it's just…" Oliver sighed. He lowered his head to hide his face, and started peeling off his eye bandages, surprising Len. When he was done, he raised his head again, and held up his hair.

Across his forehead and over his left eye was a massive scar that had been previously been completely covered by bandages. But it wasn't just that; the eye it was crossing had a reptilian iris, and was an unsettling blood red.

"… It's pretty horrifying, isn't it," Oliver said quietly.

"Well uh… not really, just kind of surprising," Len responded. "I was worried your face would be all burnt up and there would be some gaping hole there."

Oliver made a face. "Ew…"

"Exactly. If you've been worried about this being so horrifying you have to hide it, then you're worrying a bit much. All right? Besides, you're a gang leader, right? It's fine to have qualities like this."

"… Okay… but… what about when I go into public?"

"Worry about that later."

* * *

MEANWHIIIILE…

"I was so close. Like, _this_ close. I could see that spark of consideration in his eyes," Akaito said, spinning around in his office chair.

"Why the heck do you need Rei to work for you anyway?" Akaito's assistant of sorts asked, tapping away at her computer. "In my opinion, he's kind of an obnoxious prick."

"Rei's got something special about him, Neru. He'd be a valuable asset. Especially since he's in this new gang… I just have feelings that gang is going to turn into something big."

"How? It's run by a twelve year-old," Neru told him.

"Easy! I'll just anonymously spread rumors about it, everyone will think it's important, and they'll pay me more money to learn about it."

"Are people really stupid enough to buy that crap? Literally…"

"Hey, I'm pretty rich, what do you think?"

"That's incredibly sad."

Akaito put his feet up on his desk and crossed them. "It's our mutual understanding of humanity's stupidity that makes you want to work for me."

"Actually, it's entirely because of how much it pays, but I'll let you keep believing whatever you want because trying to convince you otherwise probably won't work."

"You've gotten to know me too well, Neru!"

* * *

Knock knock.

"Hi Rei!" Rinto greeted.

Rei slammed the door in Rinto's face.

"Oh come on…"

"GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Rei shouted. "I'M GOING TO BED!"

"But…"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY FREAKING PHONE NUMBER!"

"BUT…"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

" **BUT** …"

"UNLESS IT'S FOR LITERAL _BUSINESS_ AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR DESIRE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME I WILL _NEVER_ GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Rinto started sounding teary from the other side of the door. "B-but… but I…"

"NOW LEAVE!"

"Y-you…" Rinto sniffed. "Rei, you baka! You don't even know me that well and you're calling me annoying! ALL YOU SEE IS WHAT'S ON THE OUTSIDE!" He ran away, fake crying dramatically.

"Ugh, what a nuisance…" Rei grumbled.

Suddenly, his sister emerged from the closet. "I think you should just give it to him, Rei," she told him, as he jumped in surprise when he noticed her. "You could use some friends."

"I'll be friends with someone who's not so annoying."

"There aren't a lot of people who are really willing to be friends with you, considering your tsuntsun nature. You should accept the offer, because it's right on the table in front of you," Rui said.

"No! Not _him_ of all people! He's like, the second most annoying possible option, Yohio being the first! No wait, I forgot about Kaito. And Al. Dang, I know a lot of losers."

"It's this mentality that's keeping you from making friends, Rei! You're so negative and mean to people, and you don't try to change!"

"Rui. I don't need to change. No, I don't _want_ to change. Who I make friends with is my business, and no one else's. I'm not meaning to be harsh, I just want you to acknowledge that it has nothing to do with you."

Rui let out a sad sigh. "Fine…" she mumbled before going back into the closet. It wasn't actually that strange for her to do that, because there was a door connecting their closets.

* * *

For some strange reason, Flower and Piko were outside Oliver's house, peering through the living room window. Len and Oliver were sound asleep on the couch inside, bundled up together in a blanket.

"Oh my god," Flower said quietly. "They're so… adorable."

"We need to make sure at all costs that Iroha doesn't find out about this," Piko stated. "Fortunately, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We leave, because always she seems to show up in the worst places."

Flower snickered, and the two of them tip-toed away.

And good for them, too, because Len happened to start waking up right as they left.

"Hey, Oliver…" he started, nudging the younger boy awake.

"Nnn… what?" Oliver asked, rubbing his normal eye. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You should actually go to bed."

"What about you…?"

"I'll just stay down here."

Oliver lay back down next to Len again. "Meh… It's cozier here…"

Len sighed and smiled. "Fine, have it your way."

And so they stayed like that.


	5. Rampant Strangeness

Knock knock.

"Zzz…"

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Zzzzzz…"

The door opened.

"WELL, WELL, WELL," a familiar girl's voice began. "If it ain't the little brother cutesies."

Len and Oliver shot awake and flailed around as they did so. Oliver frantically covered his left eye with his hair as well, because the last thing he needed was that girl who doesn't like him to start calling him a Black Butler character.

How she got in? Rin had picked the lock of the front door.

"I should've _known_ something was going on," Rin huffed. "You two have been spending time around each other so much."

"Rin! This… this isn't what it looks like!" Len told her. "Well, it is what it looks like from a normal viewpoint, but not from your viewpoint."

"Yeah. If the gay forces were actually active there, I think way more would've happened last night than what did," Oliver said.

Silence.

Len sighed with an uncomfortable tone.

"… Maybe that was unnecessary?" Oliver spoke awkwardly.

"Hmph," Rin hmphed. "Well, mark my words when I say I'VE GOT MY EYES ON YOU TWO FROM HERE ON OUT." She gave a glare of death before walking backwards out the front door. Len and Oliver looked out the window to see Rin drive away on the same vespa from the second chapter.

"Hey Oliver, I gotta get home," Len told the other boy. "Things to do. Stuffs to accomplish."

"A computer to get to?" Oliver asked. "Time to waste?'

"I am _not_ wasting my time. I am doing legitimate things."

"Like playing games online?"

"Nope. I'm a forum manager. And I need to update my blog. But besides that, I do more than just waste time on my computer! So stop ridiculing my lifestyle!" Len was purposefully being melodramatic.

He stepped outside, waving to Oliver. But as he made his way towards the street, a white van pulled up right in front of him.

Len looked a bit concerned until the window was rolled down. It was Al again, and he seemed to be the only one in the car this time.

"Sup Len, need a ride?" he asked.

"Isn't that… almost exactly what you said last time?" Len asked.

"That's beside the point. I saw you leave the house, and I'm saving you from the walk back to the CFM building."

"Ah, why not." Len got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in, and they started driving. After a couple moments of silence, Al began to talk.

"Len," he started, "have you heard of the Cashmoneys?"

Len choked on his spit.

"W-what?" he asked disbelievingly. "That's the dumbest name I've ever heard."

"They're growing in popularity lately," Al continued. "It's a private internet gang. You can't join unless you're invited, and folks are keeping it a secret when they do join. But it's getting to people's heads. Rumors are spreading. People think the Cashmoneys are more than they are. But soon, they will be, if this continues." Al sighed. "What I'm telling you is that you should steer clear of them. You don't want to get caught up in this mess."

"But now that you've told me, I'm curious," Len said with a laugh.

"And now that I've told you, you know it's a bad idea and won't wander into the mess not knowing what problems that it could cause."

They pulled up to the Crypton Future Media building.

"Wow, that was a really fast car ride," Len commented, climbing out of the car. "The distance seems so much longer on foot…"

"That's because you never go on walks," Al told him.

"Cuz I rarely need to," the blond boy replied. "Thanks for the ride, man." He shut the door and entered the building.

* * *

" _That dang British shota! Does he think I'll allow this?!_ " Rin fumed internally, strolling aimlessly through the city surrounding the Vocaloid buildings. " _I have nothing against my brother being gay but with OLIVER?! UNACCEPTABLE!_ "

Why exactly didn't she like Oliver very much?

There were a number of reasons.

Firstly, her big-sisterly powers allowed her to identify weird vibes from him the moment they met. His cute exterior was off-putting, and she knew he was up to no good. The bandages didn't make him any less suspicious. But that couldn't have been it, because that would be unreasonable.

Her second reason for not liking him was that he used a pick-up line on her when they first met, and her third reason was that he ate all her cheez-its one time. Or maybe it was Len and he blamed it on Oliver…

Her actual third reason was that she found him a bit annoying in general. Like, so cutesy he's annoying. And most people, including Len, did not know this, but Oliver was _manipulative_. Rin knew he was using his shota-ness to his advantage. That guy was a future _villain_. And her brother was best friends with him.

" _I know I should be supporting my brother in his relationships_ ," she thought, " _but something is telling me that he's hiding something really, really WEIRD!_ "

She bumped into an elementary schooler.

"Whoa there, sorry-" Rin started, but the little girl burst into tears immediately. "Ah! I'm sorry! Stop crying, please!" She paused, scanning the pigtailed girl. "Wait a second. Yuki? What are you doing all the way out here alone?"

"I-I-" Yuki stammered in her tears, "Miss Rin, I'm LOOOOOST!"

"There there, I'll take you home," Rin said, taking Yuki's hand, but then the elementary school girl pulled away.

"No! I'm looking for someone!" she protested.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "But… you said you were lost?"

Yuki looked up to the sky. "I am lost! Lost in love! Lost in that someone's eyes!" she dramatically declared. "Lost in his gorgeous looks, somehow lost in his resplendent personality-"

"Oh boy. What've you been watching lately?"

"I've been watching HIM!"

Rin took out her phone and called Kiyoteru.

"Hi, Kiyoteru? Your adopted daughter got herself lost in the city looking for her one true love," she said.

"How did you get my phone number?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Iroha."

"Figures. Also, Yuki isn't my adopted daughter."

"She's close enough. Anyway, she won't let me take her home and it's kind of problematic. What do I do?"

"Ugh, one minute." Kiyoteru hung up.

In an actual minute, a white van pulled up in front of Rin. The window rolled down, and it was Al, not surprisingly.

"Sup Rin, need me to give Yuki a ride?" he asked.

"How the heck did you get here so fast?" Rin inquired.

"I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" Yuki wailed. "I'm looking for my LOVE!"

Al sighed. "Yuki, it'll be easier to find your love online than in this huge city," he told her. "It's called justified internet stalking. Probably."

Yuki immediately stopped her tantrum. "Really?!" Her eyes practically sparkled. She climbed into the van without hesitation, and they drove off.

" _Anyway, what was I thinking about again…_ " Rin thought, " _Oh, right! How suspicious Oliver is._ "

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else, Miku got herself into trouble again.

"Hey look! It's the girl with the giant pigtails!" some random bully girl exclaimed. Three of them, all taller than Miku, cornered her in an alleyway.

Miku gasped. "Excuse me? Is that any way to treat the famous Hatsune Miku?" she asked, incredibly offended.

"Famous? Pfft," one of the girls scoffed. "She must be some kind of real freak."

"Famous for what? Thinking you're famous?" another girl asked.

Miku let out a bit of a growl, looking at the ground. What could she do? The entire city was programmed.

So were herself and the other Vocaloids, but they always felt more alive than the city.

They were only famous in the outside world…

" _Okay, nope, don't think about it,_ " Miku thought. She looked back up at the obnoxious girls. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," she told the bullies straightforwardly.

"Really? What if we don't want to let you go, huh?" one of the girls asked. "What're you gonna do? Call for help?"  
Miku opened her mouth to retort, but someone interrupted. "Ladies, ladies!" the person called from near them, entering the alley. "This is ridiculous!" It was a certain red-haired man.

"Who the frick are you?" one of the bullies inquired him.

"My identity is none of your concern," he answered. "All I'm saying is back off, or this might get ugly!"

Miku's face threatened to twist into disgust. It was Akaito, that trolling prick who looked too much like one of her friends. The only reason he would be doing this would be to amuse himself, not to actually help her. But it seemed like there were no other options; it was a dead-end alleyway, with Akaito at the only exit.

The tallest of the bully girls stepped up to him. "Get outta things that don't involve you," she ordered.

Akaito made a dramatic face of shock. "Oh, _me_?" he said. "I believe you're the ones bothering someone who has better things to do than deal with your time-wasting garbage. My, what a bunch of hypocrites…"

Miku groaned. "Akaito, your rambling is time-wasting garbage," she told him.

He smiled and turned his back on her. "Okay, guess you don't want me to get you out of there," he replied, starting to walk away.

"HEY! Don't you dare do this to me!"

"Say please."

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE!"

He waved, still walking away. "Bye."

"Wow, what a douche," one of the shorter bully girls commented.

Miku found herself wondering how she was going to handle this now.

But then, in a mere second, someone flew through the air, leg striking tallest bully's head. They jumped off, sending the bully to the floor, and skidded along the ground when they landed. It was Rin!

"Miku may be a useless damsel in distress, but she doesn't take crap from Akaito," the blond girl said, posing in her landed position like a boss. "That makes someone worth saving."

"I'm not sure whether I should feel insulted or relieved," Miku stated.

"Both. Now scram, unless you WANT SOME!" Rin shouted at the bullies, cracking her knuckles loudly. The other two screamed and ran away, apparently being total weaklings who were just following their boss around.

Rin sighed and stood up from her pose. "Good thing I was passing through," she mumbled. "Geez, Miku, how the heck do you keep having problems like this?"

"I don't know. I have terrible luck," the pigtailed girl answered.

"Let's get out of here before that last girl comes to her senses," Rin told her, and they ran out of the alleyway, to see Akaito strolling on the opposite side of the street like what just happened didn't.

He got smashed in the face with a trash can.

"Pfft, that's what he gets," Rin said.


End file.
